LAU-65D/SGM-151
The LAU-65D/SGM-151'''http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, also known as the '''Missile Pod, is a portable United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, holding up to eight small highly explosive missiles when released from the tripod. The Missile Pod is capable of tracking down vehicle or turret position targets. [http://www.bungie.net/content.aspx?link=h3betaWeapons Halo 3 Beta Guide]OXM UK Its extreme size and weight means only a [[Spartan] or an Sangheili can operate it free of its tripod. Operation This weapon is a portable weapon (like the Flamethrower) and not a turret, but can be mounted on a stand. Although the mounted version of the Missile Pod can only be seen in 1 level on Campaign, The Storm, when it is mounted, however it will have infinite ammo. The Missile Pod can carry eight rounds, equal to the Rocket Launcher but without having to be reloaded. In its mounted form, the Missile Pod is used by the marine teams as rocket powered mortar (by firing its missiles vertically into the sky). This allows the missiles to hit their targets from above inflicting maximum damage and leaving less time for the target to avoid the strike, but the weapon being mounted and aiming skywards leaves the user open to a direct attack from a ground vehicle that can get close enough. It is the only weapon in Halo 3 that can track vehicles, taking the ability away from the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher from Halo 2. But the ability of tracking vehicles comes at a cost; there is little splash damage to other people. Once the missile is fired, it will travel about 5 meters before becoming self-propelled and begin pursuing the target. This, along with the pod's ability to maintain a lock even when there's an obstacle (such as a small hill in Valhalla) between the pod and the target, means the wielder can fire at an upward angle, giving the missile enough vertical clearance to fly over the hill and into the target. It is also effective against foot-bound stationary targets (such as an enemy sniper); the missile's high speed means that even if the target hears the missile, he or she may not be able to react in time. This is most effective at short and medium range, mostly because it is harder to see an enemy at long ranges, much less determining if one is moving. However, using it to combat moving infantry targets has little or no effect. Also, if the enemies are clustered on the middle of the ridge in Valhalla, you can barrage the enemies with it. One of the best anti-vehicle tactics is to lock on,aim up in the air and then fire. However, don't forget that you only have 8 shots - make them count. Also on Valhalla, a possible tactic is to carry the missile pod into the man cannon while firing at an enemy. The enemy will most likely not see you and die confused. Tactics The missile pod is a very weak infantry weapon, however deadly against vehicles and is featured on the following maps: Valhalla, Sandtrap, and Construct by default. Any player can put it into any map using Forge On Valhalla it is capable of destroying Banshees, Mongooses and Warthogs. The weapon is less sought after in Sandtrap because the Spartan Laser spawns near the bases, but it is still effective against the multiple vehicles on the map. On Construct the missile pod becomes a powerful infantry weapon for Construct's straight symmetrical design allows quick kills, making it especially useful for killing the sword wielders or campers at the Gravity Lifts. Trivia *Hornets fire pairs of what appear to be Missile Pod shots as a secondary fire. *On Heroic, it takes eight rounds of the LAU-65D/SGM-151 to destroy a Phantom, although it only takes four missiles to the tail end to destroy the dropship, because the engines going critical are the main reason of destruction of a Phantom. *If you give the Missile Pod to the Arbiter during single player campaign, he'll be able to track infantry with the Missile Pod. *In multiplayer, there is no tripod mounted form. It can only be found and fired in its ripped off form. *The LAU-65D/SGM-151's missile is considerably stronger than the M41's. refinance *For reasons unknown, even though the Missile Pod's clip number can be adjusted via Forge, it has no affect at all, the amount of missiles remaining is eight. *The sign on the top of the missile pod reads 'bare live wires' like the spartan laser. *In the Halo Combat Evolved Betahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Tqrfy4SR7I&eurl=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pre_Xbox_Halo, an anti-air missile pod was featured however was removed, the Missile Pod has due to its power over vehicles, banshees especially on Valhalla. *The Missile Pod's rocket bares a striking resemblance to the jetpack missile used by bounty hunter Boba Fett in Star Wars. * Destruction Table -Player-1 Hit -Hornet-2 Hits -Banshee-2 Hits -Scorpion-4 Hits -Wraith-Currently Unknown -Chopper-1 Hit -Ghost-1 Hit -Prowler-Currently unknown -Scarab-1 Hit(Required Direct Power Core Hit) -Warthog/Gauss Warthog-2 Hits -Mongoose-1 Hit Gallery Image:Missle_pod_angle_2.jpg|Front View Image:Missle_pod_angle.jpg|Back View Image:Missile Pod Mounted 2.jpg|Marine using a Missile Pod on its stand Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons